mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 203 - Jungle Goddess
The Short Synopsis The evil Dr. Zorka, having discovered the secrets of suspended animation and invisibility, is plotting to rule the world (of course). Zorka has developed a mechanical spider which will destroy whoever holds an electrically charged wafer. He refuses to turn the invention over to the U.S. government and is determined to sell it to whichever country is the highest bidder. Zorka's former colleague, Dr. Mallory, believes Zorka is guilty of treason. Mallory contacts military intelligence, and agents are sent to question Zorka. To throw the agents off his trail, the mad scientist fakes his death in a car crash using the body of a hitchhiker. Later, plucky girl reporter Jean Drew stows away on the military airplane which is bringing Zorka’s wife to identify the scientist's body. The plane is destroyed by one of Zorka's mechanical spiders which Zorka had previously planted on his wife. Information *This short is the source of the line, "How fortunate, this will simplify everything!" It is said by Bela Lugosi upon discovering that his hitchhiker had died in a crash, allowing him to fake his own death using the body. Joel repeated this line in later episodes, using a Lugosi-esque accent. The Movie Synopsis It's 1948. A pair of impoverished pilots working in the African bush, the "super" Mike Patton (George Reeves) and the super-smarmy Bob Simpson (Ralph Byrd) learn that the Dutch millionaire father of long-missing Greta Vanderhorn (Wanda McKay) has offered a substantial reward for his daughter's return. She was lost when her plane went down somewhere in "the dark continent" just as the second World War began. They fly off to the area where Greta's plane vanished six years ago. After landing their plane in the jungle, they begin a search, carrying with them only a gun and a compass. Trigger-happy "white devil" Bob guns down a native. The pilots are promptly captured and taken to a local village. There, they discover that 'Mata Greta' (Swahili for "mottled Greta") is being "worshiped" as a 'goddess'. The villagers genuflect in her presence and follow her commands...to a point. For Greta, Africa is not so bad, as the natives treat her very well. She has also managed to acquire a sweet-but-dim maid/best friend/hairdresser (Armida as Wanama) and a manservant (Rudy Robles as Nugara). "White devil kill Sulu", explains Nugara to Greta, in an accurate characterization of Bob's actions. Greta is forced to pretend to influential witch doctor Oolonga (played by Smoki Whitfield) to condemn Bob to death, but its just a ruse. As she tells Mike, she really misses hamburgers and "French fried potatoes", so she wants to go home. Over a zebra entree, she and Mike craft a plan to escape. Additionally, Mike finds uranium. When Mike returns to his and Bob's hut, a scuffle ensues which ends up with Bob shooting another native. Greta decides that the three must leave at once, and set out for the airplane with the rest of the natives in hot pursuit. They make it to the plane; Bob is killed when one of the natives throws a spear in his back, but Mike and Greta escape and make their way back to America. Information * The film was the first to be produced by Robert L. Lippert's independent production company, Lippert Pictures. * The two male leads of Jungle Goddess, George Reeves and Ralph Byrd, later had success on television playing the iconic characters Superman and Dick Tracy, respectively. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel & the Bots are playing hide and seek with the elusive and inexplicable forces which control the universe. Crow wanted to play hopscotch. Segment One (Invention Exchange): It's Joel and the Bots' turn to seek, and they find the universe right away. Joel tries his new radio controlled circular saw and learns not to drive it in a circle. In Deep 13, Dr. F. has removed his head and fused it to a saxophone while his headless body roams around at random. Segment Two: The SOL crew puts on their "Bela's OK Discoveries" infomercial, selling their own Phantom Creeps to remove stains. The MADs return to finally introduce the movie, having not done so before the short. Segment Three: Joel demonstrates the binocular mattes ("Gobos") that Cambot came with. Some are kind of weird. Segment Four: Two "Imperialistic Aliens" contact the SOL on the Hexfield Viewscreen with a list of demands. Bullets play largely into their demands. Segment Five: Joel is the star of the wacky sitcom My White Goddess, letters, and Frank annoyingly mimics Dr. F. Other Notes Guest Stars *''Jerry'': Jim Smith *''Imperialistic Alien 1: Michael J. Nelson *Imperialistic Alien 2: Jim Mallon Trivia *The final host segment is the one where Joel introduces Crow as "Art Crow" in a parody of ''The Honeymooners Art Carney. This and a fan letter shown later became the source of a running gag of calling Crow "Art" that persisted until the end of the series. *This episode is also the source of the line "charbroiled hamburger sandwich and french fried potatoes" that would be repeatedly referenced throughout the course of the series. *This is the episode where Northwest becomes the Official Punching Bag Airline of Best Brains, Inc. *This episode was the third to air during Turkey Day '91. Callbacks * “The power of the dark one.” (Robot Holocaust). * “Mars! Extending us a welcome!” “We’re on our way!” (''Rocketship X-M'') * "How fortunate! This vill simplify every-ting!" (The Phantom Creeps) Obscure References * The Mads' invention is named after the Jack Kerouac novel Dr. Sax. * "An evil supreme, an evil supreme..." :A reference to John Coltrane's jazz album A Love Supreme. * "Pigpen died." -During the Phantom Creeps segment, after a character makes a comment about 'the dead'. :A member of the Grateful Dead, Ron "Pigpen" McKernan played keyboards, harmonica and was also a group vocalist until shortly before his death. He passed away due to complications of cirrhosis in 1973. * "That's my boss!", etc. - Joel (in a growly voice) :From the TV show Hart to Hart. Max, the gravelly-voiced butler/cook/chauffeur would say these lines. * "Pretty nosy, kitty cat!" -Crow, during stock footage of a jungle cat. :Line from the movie Chinatown. * "Hello Dad! I'm Milton, your brand new son!" - Tom Servo, after the tall robot is introduced. :Servo sings the lyrics from the opening theme song of ''Milton the Monster''. * "Oh what's the big deal? Its a big, metal Richard Kiel!" - Crow T. Robot. :Richard Kiel is best known for playing the character Jaws in the James Bond film series, and also appeared in the MSTed movies The Human Duplicators and Eegah. * "Look, a tiger!" "In Africa?" :A reference to a sketch in Monty Python's The Meaning of Life. * "Sorry! Sorry! Now! Let's not argue about "who shot who!" :Servo is paraphrasing The Tale of Sir Lancelot from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Sir Lancelot gets a distress call from a wedding at "Swamp Castle" where he gets carried away and kills many of the wedding guests. The king of the castle then tries to calm down the friends and relatives of Lancelot's victims. * "Wanama dumb!" "Doo! Doo! Doo Doo!!" "Wanama dumb! "Doo! Doo! Doo!!" :Referring to the ditty " " made popular by . Video releases *Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in November 2014 as part of Volume XXXI, a 4-disc set along with The Painted Hills, The Screaming Skull, and Squirm. **The DVD includes a Turkey Day-style intro and the Ballyhoo Motion Pictures feature Undercooked and Overstuffed: Inside the Turkey Day Marathon. * Digitally available through Amazon Instant Video, Rifftrax, iTunes, Vudu, and VHX. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Spy film Category:James Bond spoofs Category:Unrated movies Category:Movies directed by Jim Mallon Category:1940s movies